Greek Mythology's Excellent Adventures
by captain awsome pants
Summary: Are you tired of your old and tired myths? Do you want to add a little spice to your vanilla ice cream. Have you stoped reading this description completely? If not then, boy are you in luck! We've got your epics, we've got your poems, we've got your folk tales, and all delivered to you with the style and finesse you've come to expect from an amature writer.


Medusa was a knock out, the perfect ten. When she walked down the cobbled streets of Athens heads would turn, pots would drop, and frankly pants would constrict. She was the one desire that every member of the city shared both men and women lusted after her. When she was eighteen and announced that she would become a priest , everyone prayed literally prayed, that she would become a priest for Aphrodite which basically amounted to a glorified whore. To the city's great dismay she became the priest for Athena who required her priests to live a life a chastity. Though no one was happy about it they where forced to accept her decision, after all no one was going to rape the priest for the goddess of war.

Well almost no one.

You see Medusa loved to visit the ocean to bathe and swim about in it. And Poseidon king of the ocean quite enjoyed having her swim about in him, though after a decade of two of this he began to grow tired of her being in him all the time and decided it was time for her to return the favor...

xxx

Medusa knelled at the feet of the statue of Athena, praying. When she heard heavy foot steps from behind her. She finished praying and stood up facings a man.

"Can I help you?" Medusa asked.

"Yes." The tall man said licking his lips.

Medusa took a step back. "Who are you?" She asked trying to keep calm.

"I'm sorry maybe you'll recognize me with my long pointy thingy." He said summoning his trident.

Medusa stumbled back onto the statue of Athena. She looked into Poseidon's eyes they where full of lust and need.

He held his hand out to her and her robe turned to water. She shivered as the cold water splashed her naked body. Poseidon took her at the feet of Athena's statue. "Help me Athena!" She prayed desperately tears rolling down her cheeks.

Xxx On Mount Olympus! xxX

Athena stroked the white plume of her Owl half paying attention to the battle her glorious Athenians had well in hand. What she couldn't ignore was the nagging feeling that her temple was being defiled on her head priest's watch.

She waved her hand through a cloud in order to get a better view of her temple. Imagine her surprise to find not only was her temple being defiled by copulation, the transgressor was her very own Priest! (As well as her uncle but you know it's not like this is unusual for him.).

Xxx The Crime Scene xxX

Medusa laid naked on the floor of the temple shuttering. She was weeping and moaning. Her eyes burned with tears, her throat ached with moans, her body ached with the pain of Poseidon's deed, and her heart was shattered with her failure to up hold her oath to Athena.

"Medusa!" A woman yelled so loudly it made her ears ring for a few seconds.

Medusa raised her head just barely. Her eyes went as wide saucers. She bowed low to her goddess begging for forgiveness.

"Do not! Display your naked body in MY temple you wretch! What have you done?" Athena screamed with rage greater any Medusa had ever seen.

"Poseidon, your uncle took me on your own floor! And me being only human, had no right to deny him, nor did I have the power to stop him!" She sobbed.

"You have desecrated my halls with your fornication. No man shall every desire you when I am done with you!"

"Please goddess forgive me!"

Athena pointed her finger at Medusa. "No." she growled.

Medusa looked at her skin. It began to scratch and dry out. 'Dry skin? Really? Okay I know it's not attractive by its not hideous' Medusa thought confused.

Her skin became dryer and dryer until it started to crack like the ground during a drought. Medusa looked closer and noticed that the cracks where in a pattern. She ran her hand along her arm. She noticed that her nails where all sharper. Her skin felt tough and leathery. It was also turning a sickly green she noticed with despair

"What?" she wined in misery.

She felt a rustling in her hair. She delicately ran her fingers through her hair. She let out a whimper when she felt her hand in a nest of snakes.

She began to cry again. She tried to get up to run away but her legs felt like jelly. She looked to her legs. They looked like they where melting together, and where covered in hideous scales.

"And now any man that looks at your face will be turned to stone." Athena said. "And now I'll send you to the end of the world where you can't turn any innocents to stone."

Xxx Olympus, The Mountain xxX

Athena sat fuming in her chair, looking at her newest creation slither along her lair.

Poseidon walked up next to her. "I've got to hand it to you, you sure know how to pick priests." He said with a smile. Athena remained silent.

"What's going on here?" Aphrodite asked landing in Athena's lap.

"Athena is mad that her priest did the nasty in her temple." Poseidon told her.

Aphrodite looked very confused. "I don't get it. It's not nasty it's beautiful and pure, it's natural and it creates life." Aphrodite said with a smile.

"It was rape." Poseidon said.

Aphrodite frowned. "And what mortal dares desecrate this union." She said through clenched teeth.

"Me." Poseidon said with a cruel smile.

Aphrodite huffed, knowing there was nothing she could do. "Wait just one minute." She said looking at her sister. "You punished that poor creature." She said pointing at Medusa "because mister testosterone here couldn't keep it in his pants?"

Athena nodded.

"Wowzer. Poor girl all those years of devotion to you and you punish her because of him." She got up off of her sisters lap, and brushed herself off. "We're not done here." She said as she walked off.

...


End file.
